Let's Get Chaotic
by Auguste the Clown
Summary: Starts out with my OC (Joseph Richardson) getting a message and is instantly teleported to the world of Chaotic, and faces many trials including make new friends and enemies, face many problems in Perim, and trying to beat his opponents. AU excepting OC.
1. OC Introduction

**AN: I wanted to create a chapter to introduce all of the main OC of my story for those who are just starting to read it. Just for the record I pretty much copied and pasted what the people who submitted to me for this chapter.**

* * *

Name: Joseph Richardson

Screen Name: Aquaking

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Appearance: 6'7 has light blue eyes and short black hair. He usually wears a a plain blue T-shirt and gray shorts along with white Nike sneakers.

Personality: Joseph is a very friendly person who likes to go with the flow of life. He enjoys the water which is why his interior deck revolves around water type creatures. He can also be very kind and generous as well as helpful. He is also very daring and can sometimes do some incredibly crazy things for his friends or on one of his adventures.

Creatures: Creatures that use water attacks

Scanner Color: Aqua blue

* * *

Name: Zachary Cross (goes by Zach)

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Appearence: 5'9, light purple eyes, dark purple hair with black highlights

Personality: he is very funny and charismatic like Peyton except he is more athletically slim and not as annoying to those around him

Tribe: Overworld

Scanner Color: Dark Blue

Created by SoulEklipse

* * *

Name: Edger Twain, goes by screen name Ping.

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Appearance: 5"6, eye color brown, black hair, has wide eyes, a small nose and a scar under his right eye.

Personality: A bit naive, but still smart for his age. Loves animals, nature and is a vegan. When asked about his scar, he makes up different unbelievable stories every time.

Tribe: Danians

Scanner Color: Amber

Created by Elememtal1000

* * *

Name: Rex Draxx,

Screen Name: RaptorRage

Age:17

Appearance: 5 feet seven inches tall, short spiky orange hair, green eyes, wears a red shirt with a trex skeleton, blue jeans, black boots, and a pair of black goggles with orange lenses on his forehead

Personality: a guy who loves exploring and adventure, enjoys a challenge, enjoys pranks and messing with his opponents, and a fun loving guy always sticks up for his friends

Favorite tribe: Mipedians

Scanner Color: Orange

Created by pokemonking0924

* * *

Name: Jasmine Underhill, preferred nick name Jaz,

Screen Name: UnderGirl

Age: 17

Appearance: five feet three inches tall, shoulder length crimson hair with black highlights, dark blue eyes, a black and purple shirt forming the yin yang symbol, jeans that reach her knees, black and white sneakers, a skull necklace, black lipstick, and a purple band on her right arm

Personality: a teenage girl is slightly goth, she enjoys exploring dark places, pulling pranks that scare people, she may come off as mean to her opponents or strangers, but she deeply cares for her friends and loved ones, and a big fan of explosions

Favorite tribe: Underworlder

Scanner Color: Violet

Created by pokemonking0924


	2. Chapter 1: New Player

**This is my first Fanfiction story it's basically an AU with OC type story. I'll be excepting any OC that you would like to enter a list of what I'm looking for is posted right here:**

 **Name**

 **Age**

 **Gender**

 **Appearance: Height, Eye and Hair Color, any facial features, Ethnics(optional).**

 **Personality**

 **Tribe**

Chapter: New Player

Sitting alone in his room was Joseph Richardson also known as Aquaking a famous Chaotic player known for using water based creatures. Joseph is a tall 6'7 sixteen year old man with light blue eyes and short black hair. He is currently wearing a plain blue T-shirt and gray shorts. He was currently finishing up a three on three online match with some player by the name of Delarith. It was his Blügon vs Delarith Dractyl. He used **Caustic Cascade** attack to deal 20 damage and finished the match.

"Alright!" Joseph said excitedly as he turned to the alarm clock on his night stand, and saw that I read 10:43 p.m.

"Wow it's late I better turn in," stated Joseph as he was about to turn in for the night when he got a email on his computer.

"Chaotic mail what could this be?" he Questioned as he opened the email and saw it was a seven digit code, "Must be a promotion or something." Joseph said as he uploaded the code onto his scanner. After he enter it into his scanner the screen went black.

"What the heck?" Joseph said as he continued to press the red button."Aaaah, I'll mess with the thing in the morning."

Joseph then crawled into bed, but little did he know his life was about to get a whole lot more exciting.

 **Thanks for reading and be sure to tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to Chaotic

**Authors Note: I would like to mention that this story will be a mash up of seasons 1,2, and 3. Also I may include a few characters from the original show but won't have Tom, Kaz, Sarah, or Peyton. Also with OC submissions please include a screen name as well. If any of my readers have any ideas for future chapters then PM me. Also if you have any ideas for Creatures, Locations, or Tribes please PM me or write them on the review.**

Chapter 2: Welcome to Chaotic

Joseph had just entered the code that he got from the e-mail and was instantly being transported to the world of chaotic. All he could see for the next thirty second was a bright blue light of numbers and letters. When it finished he found himself in a large area filled with people. Joseph started to freak out a bit when his scanner started to beep.

"Welcome Aquaking to the world of chaotic," said a Robotic voice on the screen of his scanner with the symbol of chaotic. "This is an instructional message so listen very closely. You are currently in the world of Chaotic the area you are currently in is the Port Court hear you can get a bight to eat, watch other player matches, and Port into Perim. To port to Perim stand at the transport center where you currently are and select a location, their you scan new Locations, Battlegear, Mugic, and Creatures. If you wish to return home at any time then press the top button on top of your scanner. Also if you do not return right away do not worry your other self can not respond at that time only your mind get transported to Chaotic while your physical self remains on Earth. When you wish to Battle another player have them meet at one of the Battledromes their are a total of seven Dromes. Each Drome is run by a Codemaster if you win a total of seven matches then the Codemaster of that Drome will challenge you to a match and if you win then the Codemaster will reward you with an ultra rare scan. Their is also an eighth Drome but is not run by a Codemaster that Drome you can have a free match and do what you wish their. That is about it for the introduction now have fun and good luck."

After hearing that message Joseph calmed down quiet a bit. "Well that was very informative."

Joseph began to walk around the Port Court quiet a bit when his scanner started to beep again and quickly pulled it out, "Aquaking you have been challenge by Z Master report to your first match at the Amzen Drome in one hour."

"Wow only a few minutes and I already have my first match here," said Joseph as he started to make his way to the Amzen Drome. He soon arrived at the Amzen Drome and stepped in.

"Welcome to the Amzen Drome Joseph Richardson, code name, Aquaking dock your scanner," said the Drome computer. A pedestal then popped up from the floor and Z Master soon walked into the Drome. Z Master was a tall 5'9 16 year-old teen male with dark purple hair with black highlights and light purple eyes. He was also athletically slim probably had the build of a swimmer. He is wearing a gray tank top over an open blue button up shirt and gray shorts with blue tennis shoes.

"Hey, you Z master?" asked Joseph.

"Yep, that's me Zachary Cross but please call me Zach all my friends do," Zack said in a very friendly tone as he placed his blue scanner in the pedestal and started to set up his battle board.

"Sure," Joseph also began to set up his battle board. He started to scroll through his creatures and decided to go with Antidaeon and equipped him with a Torrent Krinth he then picked ten of his location cards and two mugics. He then saw that Zack was finishing up with his set up as well.

"Lock your decks," said the Dromes Computer as Joseph and Zack both touched their screens. Joseph saw that Zack decided to go with Nauthilax.

"Aquaking because this is your first match you will go first."

Joseph selected his location randomizer and saw that it landed on Everrain. "Everrain, please select your attacking and defending creature."

"Antidaeon attacks Nauthilax," Joseph said as he and Zack selected their creatures.

Antideaon is light-blue feathered humanoid duck wearing armor on his arms and knees, as well as yellow-green pants. He has a large yellow-orange beak and tufts of feathers on his forehead.

Nauthilax has green and slimy skin and large suckers located at the end of his limbs.

"This is so cool," said Joseph as he check out his creature.

"Heh two creatures great at water attacks in Everrain this is going to be wet and wild," said Zack as Nauthilax

* * *

(Everrain)

Antideaon started to carefully walked around looking for Nauthilax. As he walked around he came across a large lake and decided to dive right in he didn't see Nauthilax in the water and decided to pop his head out of the water and saw Nauthilax with his back turned.

'Perfect I'll surprise him with an attack," thought Joseph as he activated his battlegear.

" **Rip Tide** ," said Antideaon as he hit Nauthilax directly. Nauthilax had 50 energy and was now reduced to 30 thanks to his battlegear and the Location.

"Nice shot you sure this is your first match?" asked Nauthilax as tried to regain his balance. "Yeah just got my code to enter Chaotic."

"Really?"

Antideaon nodded.

"Cool, **Shadow Strike** ," said Nauthilax as his shadow came to life and hit Antideaon directly dealing ten damage reducing his energy down to 30. Nauthilax then activated his Battlegear which was a Vlaric Shard, " **Vine Snare.** "

Nauthilax reduced Antideaon form 30 to 15."Time for some mugic **Chorus of** **Cothica** and **Canon of Casualty**."

Thanks to the Chorus of Cothica Antideaon was able to use a mugic from any tribe and with the Canon of Casualty reduced Nauthilax energy down to 10.

" **Power Pulse** ," said Antideaon hitting Nauthilax with a direct hit and codeing Nauthilax.

* * *

(Amzen Drome)

"Dude! That was amazing," said Zack with an incredibly happy look on his face.

"Thanks," said Joseph as he transform back from Antideaon. Joseph and Zack walked up to each other and shook each others hand and the started two started to exit the Drome together and made their way to the Port Court." Hey Robo dude two Shimmark and some Mipedian meatballs."

"So how long have you been in Chaotic exactly?" asked Zack as he and Joseph sat down at a table. "Not long this is actually my first day," replied Joseph.

Zack gained a shocked look, "Really, dude you rock the Drome battle like you've been playing in Chaotic for like a year."

"Yeah, I just got my code and decided to enter it in my scanner and I was instantly transported here," said Joseph their food was soon brought to them.

Joseph took a sip of his shake and Zack started to munch on a few meatballs, " Hey, how about I show you around Perim sometime."

"Sure," said Joseph as he took a sip of his shake and ate a few meatballs.

"Great, Me and my friends are going on a two day scan quest you can tag along with us," Zack said as he finish his shake.

"Ok, where do we meet?" asked Joseph as he finished up his shake.

"Meet back here at 12:00 p.m. and dress for survival. Oh and don't be late," said Joseph as the two got up and went to the transport center.

* * *

(Earth)

Joseph had just woken up from a goodnights rest and started to stretching his arms and legs. His scanner began to beep as he went to pick it up he pressed the red button and the memories from his time in Chaotic came flooding into his mind. He then sat back down on his bed with wide eyes the only word he could muster to describe what just happened to him was.

"Awesome."

 **Thanks for reading if you have any comments or question be sure to review also I need two evil OC characters like Krystella** **and Klay.** **I would also like to thank SoulEklipse for the OC of Zackary Cross.**


	4. Chapter 3: Perim part 1

**Authors Note: This chapter will introduce some new OC as well Joseph trip to Perim. Also if you like star wars the clone wars fanfiction checkout my new fanfiction The Great Hutt War.**

Chapter 3: Perim

The time was now twelve o'clock pm Joseph was just getting ready to head back to Chaotic. He decided to wear blue jeans and brown steeled toe boots and a plain long sleeve grey shirt he had a large green bag with a spare change of cloths inside and a red sleeping bag on top. He took out his scanner and pressed the top button. While his physical self took off his bag and started to change into something else his mind was heading to Chaotic.

Joseph soon found himself in Chaotic he started to look around for Zack, "Joseph Hey!"

Joseph heard Zack call his name and soon spotted him with two other guys and one goth girl.

The first male looked to be about 17 years old he was 5'7 inches tall with spiky orange hair and green eyes he was wearing a red shirt with a T-rex skeleton on it along with blue jeans and black boots he also had a pair of black goggles with orange lenses resting on his forehead. His name is Rex Draxx, code name RaptorRage

The second male looked to be about 15 years old he was about 6'0inches tall with black hair and brown wide eyes his nose was a bit smaller than most people he also had a scar under his right eye. He looked to be in pretty good shape Joseph could tell because his body had a bit of muscle definition. He had had a short brown sleeve shirt over a long thin blue sleeve jacket and long black pants. His name is Edger Twain, screen name Ping.

The Female of the group looked to be about 17 years old she was about 5'3 inches tall with shoulder length crimson hair with black highlights dark blue eyes she also wore black lipstick. She wore a black and purple shirt forming the yin yang like symbol, with blue jeans that reached to her knees, and had black and white sneakers. She also wore a skull necklace and a purple band on her right arm. Her name is Jasmine Underhill, code name UnderGirl.

Joseph jogged up to Zack and his friends and saw they were packing some supplies for the trip,"Yo, hey Zack these your friends?"

"Yeah, these are my three other friends Rex Draxx, Edger Twain, and Jasmine Underhill but she prefers to be called Jaz," said Zack as he introduced his friends.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Sup."

The trio said as they all shook Joseph hands, "So your the guy that took down Zack?" asked Drax.

"Yeah, all though it was pretty tough for my first match," Joseph said as he scratch the back of his head.

"Hey, no need to be modest dude your a pretty good player for a newbie," said Zack as he patted Joseph on his back.

The group soon finished packing what they needed, and started walking towards the transport center, "So wear are we heading to?" asked Joseph

"Do you have a location of Kiru City?" asked Zack.

"Yeah."

"Then set your scanner for their," said Rex.

The group soon arrived at the transports Joseph took out his light blue scanner, Zack took out his dark blue scanner, Rex took out an orange scanner, and Jaz took out a violet scanner. They each set their scanner for Kiru City.

* * *

(Kiru City)

Kiru City is a very large and prosperous city it is the capital of the Overworld and the home of Maxxor the leader of the Overworld. When Joseph first laid eyes on the city he was absolutely speechless. Zack came up behind Joseph and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's pretty amazing isn't it?"

"Yeah," Joseph responded as the group made their way into the city. "So where are we heading to exactly?"

"The Overworld armory Zack her knows is friends with the creature that runs the armory," answered Rex.

"Really?" asked Joseph with a shocked look. "Yeah, the creatures name is Bodal I help him in the armory and he lets me scan some of he Battlegear in their."

The quintet soon found themselves at the armory Zack lead the group around the corner of the Armory to the side entrance and knocked on the door. It was then opened by a four-armed beaver-like creature. "Hey, Olkiex me and my friends came to see if you or Bodal needed any help?" asked Zack.

"Yeah right this way," said Olkiex.

Edger came up next to Joseph and whispered, "Be careful around Bodal he can be a little annoying at times."

Joseph nodded

Olkiex lead the group to a very short green creature with a large skull that was very well dressed in black robes. "Well, well, well if it isn't my favorite Chaotic players and one new face as well."

"Yeah Bodal this Joseph he is new to the group," said Zack.

Bodal looked at Joseph closely, "I see so is he the newest member to your little club?"

Joseph look at Bodal curiously wondering what he meant and what secrets his friends had.

"No, not yet so what type of work do you have for us?" asked Jasmine.

"Well I need some one to take inventory, and the new Torwegg need to be unloaded also Liquilizers and Pyroblasters need a good polishing. If any of you need me I will be in my office," said Bodal as he left the room.

Zack turned to his friends and said, "Ok I'll handle the inventory Rex why don't you and Joseph unload the Torweggs, Edger you and Jasmine can polish the Liquilizers and Pyroblasters," said Zack.

Everyon nodded.

Rex lead Joseph to the where Bodal kept the new Battlegear when it arrived when Joseph decided to final ask what Bodal meant if he was the newest member in their club.

"Hey Rex what did Bodal mean when by your little club?" asked Joseph.

"Well Zack, Jaz, Edgar, and Myself are all part of club were we go around Perim and help out are favorite tribes although when one of are tribes invaded the other we don't rat them out. We usually only get involved when all of Perim is in danger." explained Rex as they started to unloaded the Torweggs.

"Cool can I join?" asked Joseph with a hopeful look.

"Maybe, since your new to Chaotic will have to see if your trust worthy," replied Rex as he grabbed a few of the Torweggs.

Even though Joseph didn't know if he would be able to join or not he still had a very hopeful look on his face. After seven hours of work they finally finished with everything they had to do. Bodel looked over the numbers Zack recorded, "Well you've all worked incredibly hard follow me I have your scans ready."

Bodel lead the group into a large hanger in it their was a Windstrider and a Levitaar. Also off to the side their was a table that had a Cyclance, Diamond of Vlaric, a Torwegg, Spectral Viewer, and Gauntlets of Might.

"Here's the gear I promised scan what you want then leave," said Bodal as he left the room.

Joseph scanned the Levitaar and then tried to scan the Cyclance,but wouldn't go through. "Hey what's going on?"

"The scanner can only scan one type of scan at a time. You have to go back to Chaotic to register your scan then port back," explained Jaz.

After some back and fourth trips the quintet got all their scans, and left the Armory. "So where to next?" asked Joseph.

"Will be heading to the Forest of life next to set up camp then in the morning will head to Dractyl nest," said Jaz.

"Ok," said Joseph as he and his friend ported to the Forest of Life.

* * *

(Forest of Life)

The Group wondered around the forest and soon found a large clearing for hem to set up camp. The group started to get a fire started and roast some weenies. As the sun set they noticed that the Forest of life was a little brighter at night then usual.

"Cool we got her at a great time Aichlyys is occurring," said Edger as he took out his scanner.

"What's Aichlyys?" asked Joseph as he took out his scanner as well to scan the location.

"It's when three stars are aligned above the Forest of Life when that happen no creature with invisibility can turn invisible. It's real handy when you face a player who likes to use Mipedians," explained Edger.

After they finished scanning the location the group sat around the fire chatting.

"So how does your club work exactly?" asked Joseph.

"What we do is we go around perim and help out are tribes in any way we can. We all have some amazing connection throughout perim," explained Jasmine.

"Like who?" Joseph asked quiet curiously.

"Well I have connection with a creature by the name of H'earring I get him treats and he gives me info," said Jasmine.

"You already know I have connection with Bodal I help him out in the armory and he lets me scan what I want in the armory," said Zack.

"I'm friends with a few Mipedians royals I dew a few favors for them ever now and then," said Rex.

"I'm friend with a few Danians in Mount Pillar," said Edgar.

"Cool, but does your club have any restrictions?" asked Joseph.

"Yeah, when one of are respected tribes invades the other we prefer not to get involved, but when a something that will change the very course of perim then we get involve. We also do favors for creatures whenever they need them," explained Zack.

"So how can I join your club?" asked Joseph.

"Well you are a member of are gang just not a full one yet, but if you play your cards right then will let you join," explained Zack.

"Cool, so why are we going to Dractyl nest exactly?" asked Joseph.

"You know that creature H'earring well I bring him a few Dractyl scales every now and then and he gives me some really cool scans," explained Jaz.

"What does H'earring do with the scales exactly?" asked Joseph.

"He eats them," answered Zack, Jaz, Rex, and Edger at the same time.

Joseph became a little nauseated. The group soon turned in for the night to get up early in the morning.

* * *

(Dractyl Nest)

The next day the group woke up early, ate breakfast, and cleaned up their camp site. They made their way to the Dractyl Nest. Dractyl Nest was a very large and twisted tree which had a large hut up on top. Joseph then notice a large red bird like creature leave its nest.

"Cool, looks like that tip you got from Bodal was right Zack " said Rex

"Yeah, he said that Maxxor was planning on sending Dractyl on a scouting mission to some where in the Mipedians territory," said Zack.

"Alright lets get to it before Dractyl returns comes back," said Jasmine as she pointed to Zack and Joseph. "Alright me, Zack, and Joseph will head up to Dractyl Nest to get the scales while you and Edgar stay her incase Dractyl comes back will need you guys to hatch a plan to rescue us."

"Alright," said Edgar.

"Stay safe," said Rex.

Jaz, Zack, and Joseph began climbing the tree Joseph lost his grip on one of the branches, but luck for him Zack caught his wrist. "Careful it's a long ways down."

Joseph turned his head and saw that it was indeed a long way down. "Yeah no kidding."

The trio continued climbing and soon made it to the top of the nest. Jaz took her backpack off and shift through she then took out three small burlap sacks and three pairs of rubber gloves. She then through one pair of gloves to Joseph and Zack.

"Alright collect as many scales as you can and through them into the sack," said Jaz as she started to collect a some scales.

After about two hours the trio soon gathered three sacks of Dractyl scales Jaz took her gloves off and called Edgar and Rex. "Alright guys we got the scales so lets head to the Underworld."

"Alright, see you guys there," said Rex as ported to the Underworld.

"Joseph you have a scan of Underworld City right?" asked Jaz.

"Yeah."

"Good then port there next."

Jaz and Zack ported to Underworld City and was soon joined by Joseph.

* * *

 **Alright Chapter three is up sorry for the wait I've been busy I'll try to update sooner. Be sure to review. I'm also working on one other new story.**


	5. Chapter 4: Perim part 2

**Authors Note: to anyone that has any ideas for some chapters please tell me and also I could use some Villain OC Chaotic players.**

Chapter 4: Perim Part 2

(Underworld City)

Underworld City capital of the Underworld a proud but somewhat run-down City. Built in a colossal cavern in the center of the city is Chaor the strongest Underworlder and ruler of the Underworld subterranean Castle is located. The City however suffers from occasional tremors and cave-ins along with fire geysers that can pop up any where in the Underworld. Currently walking through the streets was Joseph, Zack, Rex, Edger, and Jasmine.

"So where are we heading to?" asked Joseph in a curious tone.

"Where going to meet H'earring," said Jasmine as their group started to come up to a house for a small creature.

"Isn't that the name of the creature Jasmine friends with?" Joseph asked Zack.

Zack nodded.

They arrived at the house and Jasmine looked up to a window and shouted. "Hey, H'earring we got some tasty Dractyl scales for you."

The window sprung open and H'earring jumped right out of the window and onto Jasmine. H'earring green skin creature with large rabbit like ears with darker green spots at the ends. He had a red Mohawk along with a short red goatee and two tufts of red hair on his wrists. He also has two short fangs on his large mouth. He wore a brown vest.

"You brought me some Dractyl scales Jasmine?" asked H'earring as Jasmine pushed him off her. "Yes, three sacks worth like you asked and if show us those premium scans you promised these disgusting babies are all yours."

Jasmine tossed a few to H'earring and caught them and devoured the scales faster than the blink of an eye. "Yeah, I found Kughar he's at the Infernal Inn."

"Good show us," said Jasmine as H'earring began leading the group to some premium Battlegear. H'earring lead the group to the Fernal Inn a place were Underworlds come to eat.

"So what are we scanning exactly?" asked Joseph with his head turned to Zack.

"Jasmine and Edgar came her yesterday and said that they found this Gigantic creature or something. They came her to get some Battlegear scans, but had to port out or else they would have gotten crush by the Viledrivers that were piloted by Kughar and Grook, but they ported back to try and find it but couldn't however Jasmine asked H'earring to find either Kughar and Grook and he would get some Dractyl scales," explained Zack.

The group soon entered the Inn Joseph spotted Kughar sitting next to Rothar and went to get his attention. "Kughar hey Ku..."

Joseph bumped into something he looked down to see that he bumped into Hammerdoom. Hammerdoom Chantcaller looked like a little grey goblin with green teeth he wore goggles with a green cape and high-collar, iron-reinforced robe, bronze chainmail, leather boots, green pants. Joseph went to help Hammerdoom to his feet.

"I'm so sorry I sometimes zone out when I do things and don't pay attention to my surroundings," said Joseph as he reached out to help Hammerdoom to his feet.

Hammerdoom smack Joseph hand away. "Sorry doesn't cut it human."

"I'm sorry it's just that..." said Joseph as Hammerdoom started to get a little angry. "Just what."

"Hammerdoom I believe the word he's looking for is short," said Rothar in a humors tone. Rothar is

Hammerdoom ran up to where Rothar was sitting and hopped onto the table. "Nobody calls me short."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have called you short I should've called you puny," said Rothar as he stood up from his seat. Every creature in the inn began to laugh Hammerdoom was about to hit Rothar with a fireball when a creature suddenly stopped him.

"Hey, Hold it right their you know Lord Chaors orders you got a score to settle in Underworld City you got to settle it in the Coliseum," said the Unknown creature.

"Alright then you verses me Rothar Underworld Coliseum now," said Hammerdoom in an angry tone.

"Now's not soon info pipsqueak," said Rothar.

"And after I'm done with Rothar I'm coming after you," said Hammerdoom as he looked at Joseph.

Joseph gave a very nervous look as everyone in the Inn laugh.

* * *

(Underworld Coliseum)

After the group exited the Inn they then made their way to Underworld Coliseum. The Underworld Coliseum resembled much of the Roman Coliseum it is also the top entertainment in Chaor's kingdom. Their used to be non-stop fighting in Underworld City, but then lord Chaor declared that all arguments were to be settled in the Coliseum that way all creatures could watch and enjoy. Each creature gets one mugic and one battle gear.

The group started to enter the arena and saw that the match between Hammerdoom and Rothar was about to begin. Each creature stood in a circle on opposite sides of the arena.

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN," shouted Agitos is a large, blue lizard-like creature with red hair-like scales and an orange underbelly he happens to be one of Chaor's advisers.

Both creature charged at each other. Rothar drew first blood and swung his axe sending a yellow energy attack, but Hammerdoom easily blocked it and retaliated with an eyebeam attack; and hit Rothar directly at him. However Rothar quickly got back up and hit Hammerdoom with a red energy fist attack and another energy attack he sent Hammerdoom into a small lava canyon. Hammerdoom managed to grab the ledge of he canyon. Rothar was about to finish Hammerdoom off, but he retaliated with another energy beam attack that sent Rothar flying. Hammerdoom quickly climb out of the Canyon and went to grab his hammer he then hit Rothar with a Rock Wave attack that sent him fly into a large crack in the Coliseum and used some type of attack to seal the earth and crush Rothar.

"Crush him Hammerdoom," cheered Joseph as his friends looked at him strangely.

"You do realize that if Hammerdoom wins this match he will have enough strength to crush you right?" asked Jaz with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, but Rothar kind of deserved it for calling Hammerdoom short, and I plan on facing Hammerdoom no matter what," said Joseph in a brave tone.

"Joseph you have either got to be either the most bravest or the craziest player I've ever met," said Edgar.

They soon turned backed to the match and saw that Rothar was out of the crack and hit Hammerdoom with a mega roar attack, and sent Hammerdoom fly Rothar then used some strange attack to make his horns bigger and started to charge at Hammerdoom hoping to finish the match. Hammerdoom quickly shook off the mega roar attack and got up he coated his hammer in energy and started to spin around. He then threw his Hammer at Rothar and sent him fly into a wall and into unconsciousness.

"The winner is Hammerdoom," announced Agitos.

"Joseph you can't battle Hammerdoom you'll be torn limb from limb," shouted Zach as he grabbed Joseph by the shoulders and started to shake him like crazy hoping to shake a little since into him.

"No if I forfeit then pretty much every creature in the Underworld will think I'm a coward," said Joseph as he started to walk up to Hammerdoom.

"Hey, Hammerdoom," yelled Joseph as Hammerdoom turned to him.

"What?" asked Hammerdoom.

"I just wanted to say that was an awesome match and that I'm looking forward to are match next," said Joseph as he held out his hand.

Hammerdoom smiled a little and Joseph hand. "Thanks."

Hammerdoom walked out of the arena and Joseph friends started to run up to him.

"Dude your not going to last fifteen minutes in the arena just forfeit," pleaded Zack.

"No."

"Well if your serious about fighting Hammerdoom then I can at least give you this," said H'earring as he took out a small narrow device and handed it to Joseph.

Joseph took the device from H'earring and looked at it. "What does this thing do exactly?"

"You see that read button point it at the wall and press the button," said H'earring.

Joseph did just as H'earring said and pressed the button the device fired a medium size energy beam and left a large indent in the wall. Joseph and his friends became wide eye and looked at H'earring.

"H'earring you just became one of the coolest creatures in my book," said Joseph as he scanned the very destructive piece of battlegear.

"Where did you get that,"Jaz asked H'earring as he just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

(Few hours later)

After a few hours of matches Joseph and Hammerdoom match was finally about to begin. Joseph and Hammerdoom both got into position and waited for Agitos to begin the match.

"Let the battle commence."

Hammerdoom started the match by hitting Joseph with a few energy attacks that he shot from his hammer, but Joseph quickly dodged them he got up close to Hammerdoom and hit him with a few fast punches and the did a spin kick and sent Hammerdoom back a few feet. However Hammerdoom quickly shook it off and hit Joseph with an eyebeam attack. Joseph Dodged it but barely Hammerdoom started to hit Joseph with a few energy attacks putting Joseph on the defensive.

"I can't watch," said Jaz as she covered her eyes not wanting to see her friend get killed.

"You got this bro just Hang in their," said Zack

"Come on Joseph get on the offensive," yelled Edgar.

"Use the Battlegear H'earring gave you," yelled Rex.

Joseph quickly took out the Battlegear H'earring gave him and fired it at Hammerdoom and knocked him on his back. Joseph quickly charged Hammerdoom and saw him get up. Hammerdoom then started to spin like he did in his previous match with Rothar and launched his hammer at Joseph. However Joseph used his Battlegear and fired another beam of energy at the hammer destroying it and created a smoke screen.

He then ran up straight to Hammerdoom and grabbed him by the back of the neck and kneed him in his gut and delivered a direct upper cut to his chin. He then fell on his back and fell unconscious.

"The winner is the human Joseph." announce Agitos.

Joseph friends soon came running up to him Rex gave Joseph a tight bear hug. "Dude you were amazing."

Jaz came up next to Joseph and gave him a light peck on the cheek, and then punched him in his arm. "Don't you ever do something like that again you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry, but hey at least I won right," said Joseph as he scratch the back of his head.

"Man where'd you learn to fight like that?" asked Edgar.

"I took a few martial art classes whe..." Joseph however didn't get to finish, because the excitement from the match wore him out and quickly fell unconscious.

"JOSEPH," shouted his friends as Zack quickly grabbed him and gently placed Joseph on the ground.

"Is he okay?" asked a concerned Jaz.

Zack saw that Joseph was lightly breathing. "Yeah he's fine just exhausted is all."

"Their a room where creatures can rest I'll take you guys their," said H'earring as he lead the group to a room.

when they got their Zack and Rex where carry Joseph by his legs and shoulder. They then place Joseph on his back on a bench.

* * *

(5 hours later)

Joseph soon began to wake up from his rest and saw that he was in a strange room.

"Hey guys he's starting to wake up," said Zack as he saw Joseph slowly get up.

"What happened where am I?" asked Joseph as he started to remember what happened.

"You fell unconscious after your match with Hammerdoom your in a room were the creatures come to wait and rest for their next match for the Coliseum me and Zack had to carry you you've been out for like five hours," explained Rex.

"I see what did you guys do while I was out?" asked Joseph.

"Well me and Edgar decided to go and find that giant creature which'd turned out to be a giant robot. Rex and Zach her decided to wait until you woke up and when we came back Rex and Zack decided to grab a scan and came back just when you where about to wake up," explained Jaz.

"I ported back to Chaotic to lock in my scan and ported back to grab you a scan as well," said Zack as he sent him a scan of the Gigantroper.

"Cool let's head back to Chaotic and try these babies out in the BetaDrome," said Joseph as he looked at his scan.

"Wait theirs one other place we want to show you before we head back to Chaotic," said Zack as he sent Joseph a location. Joseph looked at the Location and saw that it was a very large gate or door. Soon everyone ported to that location.

* * *

(Doors of the Deepmines)

The Doors of the Deepmines is very large Door or gate that is located deep within the Underworld no one knows what's behind the Doors, but it is said to house something so terrible that all four tribes have to guard the door permanently. Many creature speculate what's behind the door, but no one knows for sure what's behind Group soon arrive at the Gigantic door.

"So what's this location called?" asked Joseph.

"IT's called Doors of the Deepmines creature with water gain 10 energy." said Zack

"What's behind it and why are there creatures from each tribe stationed her?" asked Joseph.

"No one really knows, but I heard that the Doors protect Perim from a dangerous threat," said Jaz.

"Its said that this threat is so horrible that each of the tribes have to guard the door," said Edgar.

"Well we better port back to Chaotic," said Zack.

"You guys go on ahead I'm just going to stay her a little while longer," said Joseph.

"Ok dude just don't stay to long." said Rex as he and everyone else in the group ported back to Chaotic.

Joseph just stood their staring at the gate wondering what was behind those large doors. After half and hour passed Joseph ported back to Chaotic. Little did he know that soon he and what was behind those Doors would intertwine with him and his friends as well as all of Perim.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Sorry it took me so long to update I have been working on a few other stories.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter so please right a review and if anyone has any OC go ahead and submit them to me in my PM or review box.**


	6. Announcement

**Hello my readers I would like to wish you all a Happy New Year and to tell you all I have an announcement to make.**

 **I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, and in that time I've just lost the spark too write fan fiction. You see lately I've been working on some stories of my own idea, and would much rather focus on them now.**

 **I've also been thinking that I may put a few of my original story ideas on Fanfiction. Net to get some feedback on how good they are, and one final note if anyone wishes to adopt any of my stories then go right ahead, but I've already let this one author Dylan Millwood adopt my story "Dooku's Right Hand".**


End file.
